Batman Beyond: Return of Catwoman
by ChocolatSugar
Summary: The Batman thought he had faced the worst when he fought Joker but then comes in a new Catwoman with an agenda all her own, and she seems to find distracting a certain Caped Crusader rather fun...Includes the new Bat Family; Nightwing, Oracle, Batgirl, Red Robin, Huntress, Robin, and Red Hood!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter in my Batman Beyond Fanfic hope you like it! And please review!**

* * *

**BATMAN BEYOND: RETURN OF CATWOMAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

It was late Saturday afternoon, when flight 412 landed in Neo Gotham. Ever passenger was trying to get off rushing to get to baggage claim. While everyone was focused on their luggage, most didn't notice the teenage girl picking them clean.

She was of medium height, five-foot-four, with long dark black hair fell in loose curls to the middle of her back. The most striking thing about her was her eyes. They were a light green with gold flicks around the iris; they could almost be described as cat eyes.

Her striking eyes scanned the crowd looking for anyone who was more focused on their luggage, and wouldn't notice her stealing their credits.

She passed by an old couple, the woman looked at her and smiled, she smiled sweetly back. Looking like an innocent young girl looking for her luggage. As soon as she passed than the smile disappeared from her face she looked around again, she noticed a young blonde teenage girl who was talking on the phone.

She was obviously wasn't paying attention, her purse was on top of her suitcase wide open for anyone to steal from it.

_To easy, _the dark haired girl thought to herself.

She stood next the blonde's suitcase; she was leaning slightly forward, left hand out to grab her 'luggage' that was coming around. With her other hand she reached into the girl's purse grabbed her entire wallet and quickly pocketed it. As soon as it was in her pocket she disappeared in the crowd, she didn't check how much money she got remembering what her grandmother told her.

_Count the money after you getaway what use is it, if you get caught counting._

She giggled softly to herself as she walked through the crowd; her grandmother had always been the one to assist her criminal actions. Her grandmother would always be giving her tips and ways of getting away from the police or how to outsmart them.

She pulled the wallet out of her pocket put it in her satchel and walked past a security personal, he didn't give her a second glance as she strolled past and out the into the fresh air. She stopped by a trash can taking out the wallet she took out the credits quickly but them in her bag and dropped the blonde's wallet in the trash and walked away without a second glance.

Recalling her grandmother's words: _Don't keep the wallet dispose of it, why make it easy for the cops to arrest you._

She walked toward one of the parked taxi's waiting outside the airport, got into taxi.

The man in his early forties turned his attention from the news footage coming from the television in the dash. He turned down the volume as he looked back at the girl an asked in a think accented voice, "Where to miss?"

The girl simply replied, "194 Ellis Street, Downtown. Also can you please turn that up?" She gestured toward the television that seemed to reporting breaking news.

"Sure thing," he said then turned the volume back up, and got on the onramp to get on the highway.

As the girl looked out the window she listened to the voice of the holographic reporter.

"_Our sister city of Metropolis has been a subject of a mystery robbery as of last Friday night, according to police reports at exactly 12 am the alarm system for the Metropolis Museum was turned off by an outside force. The security tapes were then deactivated at 12:05 am before they were shut of the police was able to get an image of what looked to be a woman climbing through the skylight windows. The woman has stolen two very valuable pieces of art from the museum one being the Tiger's Emerald Eye necklace and the Panther's Ruby necklace but almost a forty thousand credits._

_It is unknown the woman's identity but Metropolis PD reports to have high hopes of catching the thief—in other news..."_

The taxi driver shook his head, "A woman got away with all that money…"

The girl smiled as she looked out the window, "Yeah, hopefully the Metropolis PD will be able to get her."

_If only they knew that the thief had left Metropolis, _she smiled inwardly.

After several minutes they were almost at Ellis Street. The taxi driver was being to wonder about the girl, she was silent yet she didn't make it uncomfortable it was almost like she was lost in her own thoughts which she was.

"So what brings you to Neo Gotham," the cab driver asked trying to make conversation.

"I came to Gotham to finish some old business for my family."

"Ah," he said as he stopped in front of the tall expensive apartment building, "well hopefully you get enjoy a little of Gotham while you're here."

She smiled as she slashed her one of the stole credits down the slot, paying the fee. "I'll try."

She thanked him then got out of the car.

The girl looked up at the building, she couldn't wait to get in her apartment and rest after such long flight.

As the door man opened the door for her smiling kindly, she walked through the lobby it wasn't crowded just a few people checking in and out, and a couple bell boys just waiting around.

She walked through the lobby to the elevator, pressing the 'UP' button, the doors slid open she entered the elevator and pressed the thirty fifth floor, button realizing it was the penthouse.

"Of course gran would put me up in the penthouse of course," she muttered to herself as she got off the elevator when it hit her stop.

She slides her door key through the pad and went inside. It was a very modern sit up yet still very cozy and comfortable home away from home feel. Her grandmother had her down to a T. She smiled as she walked around the apartment, everything was in order. Even her clothes had been put up in the walk-in-closet.

She shook her head as she went through her clothes, noticing that her grandmother had added to her wardrobe.

As she reentered the living room she noticed a baggage that she must have over looked earlier.

_What a rookie mistake, I can't believe I was so focused on the room I didn't notice a large box on the coffee table. _She thought to herself.

She sat down on the couch pulled the box toward herself then opened the it, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the dark black velvet fabric in the box.

She pulled it out carefully, already guessing what it was, she laid it down beside the box on the table and before her eyes was the full Catwoman suit from her grandmother's days.

"Wow," she whispered, she hadn't expected this.

She took more objects out of the box like; the infamous whip Catwoman used to get around the city in, then large metallic balls that she recognized as caltrops, and finally a pair of bolas. She set them all around the box shocked her grandmother would send her all her old equipment that hadn't been destroyed, the girl also felt this was a show of how her grandmother believed after all this time she was ready.

She smiled, looking at it all she then picked up the box to throw it away until she heard something move inside the box.

Looking inside she saw a small note, taking it out. She then read it quickly, and smirked. Set it down on the table and excited she grabbed the old cat suit wanting to see if it would fit.

_Veronica,_

_Have fun with my old cat suit but it might not fit cause you are a little smaller than me, but a few adjustments aren't that hard to make. Also by tomorrow morning you should be getting another package with some more 'of age' weapons. I just thought you would like to see my old weaponry. _

_Also I have been watching the news in Gotham there's apparently a new Batman in town, so play nice with the boy!_

_Love,_

_Your lovely and still able to kick your ass Grandmother Kyle_

_P.S. Your mother thought it best I remind you have school on Monday, though I highly doubt you even are reading this last part…_

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**ChocolatSugar here, I just thought you guys would like to know the OC's name: Veronica means in a true likeness or image. Cool right! *crickets* ….Okay then moving on…**

**I'm doing this in my OC's POV, just wanna try it out. I can go back to third person if you like don't really matter to me. So there's more Author's Note at the end because I'm pretty sure you guys wanna read the chapter so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman Beyond, though I wish I did cause if I did than there would've been a Catwoman in the television series not just the comic.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**PROWLING THE NIGHT**

**VERONICA**

* * *

I smiled looking out at the dark and dangerous work that was Neo Gotham after night; it was hard not to really marvel at its dark beauty. Most would say Metropolis is the more beautiful of the two cities. I personally have always seen Gotham; it was dark allure that intrigued me. I grew up with stories about the city since I was a little girl. The mysterious nature of Gotham would probably turn most children away me, not so much.

Now looking over the city from the penthouse view I couldn't help the butterflies that filled my stomach, not from nerves but excitement. I always got excited before a heist. I leaned over the glass railing overlooking Downtown; people were walking the streets after all it was Saturday night the busiest night for Gotham. A perfect night for crime wouldn't you say?

I turned away from the city and walked back over to the lounge chair and picked up the tablet that I had discarded there. Clicking on the screen, and pulled up the I-Net history.

It showed the Gotham Gazette and its latest news; in big block letters the top story said this:

**THE SNOW TIGER DIAMOND COMES TO GOTHAM!**

_**The diamond named after being found near a snow tiger den, is said to be the largest diamond in existence so far. The diamond is has been bought by the Neo Gotham Museum for over one million credits, the museum hopes to forth its very valuable jewel collection.**_

_**The WAYNE FOUNATION who is a high supporter of the museum had no comment to the recent purchase of the diamond. ..**_

"The Snow Tiger Diamond, huh?" I mused to myself, "Over one million credits, lovely."

I laid the tablet on the table near the lounge chair. It was time. I twisted my dark curls on to the top of my head, and grabbed the cat ear hood off the table, and it on making sure that it covered all my hair. Then the goggles I slide them to the top of my head, these goggles were much more high tech than my grans. They saw through buildings, identified if an enemy had a weapon or not, stuff like that. The goggles were also very large so they covered most of my face when pulled over my eyes. While the cat ear hood once over my ears granted me sharper to say hearing than a human, more cat like.

I already had the suit on, it was pretty much the same as before but a little more my own style than my grandmother's. It was hard to imagine her with her boobs out for the whole world to see, but then again no it wasn't.

The suit's cleavage level was a little less, on a cleavage scale it from 1 to 10 it would most likely be a five. _Leave 'em wondering._

The suit was still tight, and made of leather. I added a few adjustments like Thief Mode as I liked to call it. Where I can go invisible once, I press a button on my gloved hand. Which leads me to my gloves they were long almost to my elbow, diamond tipped so they could cut through anything. I also had a holographic computer that came out from my gloves, which helped me control or hack any time of security system. My shoes that went with it were dark black boots that went mid-calf. **(1)**

The pulled out my bolas and twirled them around my index finger. Unlike before they had a stronger metallic rope that couldn't be cut with a simple knife. The bolas went back on to my waist, easily hidden. I grabbed the most well know of Catwoman's weapons the infamous whip she carried. It was now electric when needed; it would have felt like a taser but slightly worse, okay more than slightly.

I tied the whip around my waist and turned back to the city scape, this was going to be fun.

Walking over to the rail crouching on it like a cat and then slide the goggles on over my eyes. I looked down at the city whispered, "Let the game begin."

I stood up on the rail, and fell forward, then flicking my whip out a grabbed on to a smaller building below. I flipped on to the roof rolling to lessen the impact getting to my feet again I began running toward the other end of the room and jumped off again this time like a sky diver. Snapping my whip again and again as I flew from building to building until I stopped on a tall office building I stood tall on the ledge looking down at the white building below.

My Thief Vision **(2)** confirmed that that was Neo Gotham Museum. I smiled the building only had a standard 7 alarm system; this was going to be easier than I thought….Wait what's that? I saw about seven heat signatures going toward the back entrance of the museum, they looked to be armed with normal laser guns and electric knives.

"Great," I muttered, some normal thugs got balls and wanted to get in on that one million credit jewel. I pulled up my goggles I had to think. Let them get caught and allow the museum to update their security system to a level 12 which took much more time to crack or beat the thugs, crack the system, then grab the jewel and get out. Hmm, tough choice right?

I clicked my glove and a holographic computer screen came up showing the museum's system I tapped away blocking all transmissions within the building for ten minutes. That should be enough time; I stood up no time to waste. I jumped off the building whipping my whip out and swinging over to the roof of the museum. I opened one of the windows and peeked inside the seven guys were already inside and looking around grabbing random stuff.

I lowered myself to one of the rafters just below the window hidden. I saw most likely their boss reach for the Snow Tiger Diamond. I hissed, "Oh hell no."

I pouched from the window toward him landing on him; I heard the crush of his head meeting the marble floor.

"It's Batman," One of the guys shouted.

"Sorry," I said walking swaying my hips toward them all, "It's just little old me."

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guys shouted.

"Catwoman," I said casually looking at my claws, "now, now boys"—they were starting to come toward me less scared since realizing I was not Batman. Insulting really—"don't make me embarrass you."

What I said seemed to make them angry; adrenaline began to pound in my ears. I smiled this was going to be fun.

They came at me, one swinging is electronic knife I jumped out of the way easily landed on my hands than kicked my leg up hitting the guy in the face. I grabbed his arm pulled him toward me, and throw him over my shoulder his head making contact with the floor. Face meet Floor, Floor meet Face.

I turned quickly around to face another opponent. Some thug came at me I punched him in the face I heard the crunch of a nose breaking but that didn't make me hesitate to then knee him in the groin. As the guy when down clutching his family jewels in pain, as he was down on the ground I then smashed is face into the ground.

I heard someone try to run up and attack me but I countered, by kicking him in the face with my left leg, using the momentum I spun bring my right leg to kick him in the face out cold before he even hit the ground. I then saw to guys coming at me.

_Don't they ever learn, _I thought.

I crouched as they came toward me then lunched myself forward punching them both in the throat then falling backward on my hands to kick them both head. They didn't get back up. The two remaining guys looked scared, I smiled sweetly. I flexed the fingers in my hand, I then rolled my neck.

"So who's next," I asked. Both of them looked at each other and ran out dropping their weapons.

I smirked. I clicked on my glove to see the holographic computer screen, to check how much time I had left until the alarm went off.

Three minutes and counting.

I walked over to the case it was in the center of the room. There it was the Snow Tiger Diamond. Beautiful, rare, and about to be all mine.

I flexed out my claws and began to cut a hole in the glass, one through I simply put pressure on it and the glass dropped out. Sliding my gloved hand into the case and pulled out the beautiful diamond.

I put it to my pocket, and then undid my whip from around my waist. Flicking it toward the rafters I pulled myself up and through the window from earlier. Landing on the roof silently, I sprinted toward the edge of the roof and then pounced off. Snapping out my whip, I swung toward the Gotham Towers that was near. I landed on the roof silently, even though no one was around.

I clicked on my glove again the holographic computer screen came up, the alarm should be going off right now.

The alarm system started a siren like yell. I could hear the cop sirens coming in the distance.

I watched the first couple cop cars stop in front of the museum, "Looks like it's time for me to go."

"I don' think so." A deep masculine voice said from right behind me.

I smirked I wondered when he was going to get here, turning around to face him, putting a hand on my hip, "Hello Batman."

* * *

**Well what yeah think?**

**(1) (A/N: if you really wanna know what the suit looks like I have it up in my profile or you can just Google Catwoman Arkham City suit)**

**(2) (A/N If any of you play Arkham City it is the same as Batman's Detective Vision because even though I love playing Catwoman her Thief Vision kinda sucked.)**

**I hope you enjoyed the battle scene; I tried really hard to make it realistic. Also I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue mainly just my OC thieving but I wanted to show how focused she is on being Catwoman. How she plans things out, also you noticed that I entroduced Terry the last second, cause to me Batman has to have a dramatic entrance upon first meeting Catwoman you just have to!**

**Also I would like your guys help on these two things.**

**Catwoman needs a cat so I was wondering if anyone had any good cat names. I'm kinda not good with naming cats…I named my cat Robin, as you can tell I was a Teen Titans fan when I was young.**

**Also I was kinda hoping to not only make a new Catwoman but a Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin. Tell me whatcha think cause me I've always liked the whole Batman Family thing so…Just want your thoughts on that and if so what should their names be. I was kind of wanting Batgirl and Robin to be Batman's biological daughter and son with like Talia Al Gual or something. NOT CATWOMAN'S THOUGH!**

**Thanks so much for reading my long Author's Note:)**

**Reviews = me giving you more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, thanks so much for your lovely reviews they definitely help my creative flow. I have more of an author's note at the end of the chapter just to let you know, it will be about the Bat Family and so on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, however I do own Veronica (Ronnie) and the plot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE CAT VS THE BAT**

**VERONICA**

* * *

I smiled at Batman looking at him through my large goggles; his masked face was seemed serious yet curious at the same time.

I noticed something about him that was interesting, he was young not much older than me. He had muscle, I could see his muscles flex underneath the tight Bat suit he had on. He was tall, around six feet most likely. Most people would say seeing a tall muscular guy in a bat suit would be a turn off, but with the way he held himself it was very attractive.

I smiled, as I noticed him shift slightly showing his discomfort as I examined him. I couldn't really blame him it's not every day a hot girl in a tight body suit with slight cleavage showing looks you up and down.

"What's wrong Batman, cat got your tongue?" I asked coyly examining my claws.

His masked eyes narrowed then demanded in that deep masculine voice of his, "Who are you?"

"Can't you take a guess?" I asked, walking toward him slowly.

"I don't have time for your games." Batman said frustration obvious from his tone.

I pouted sticking out my bottom lip slightly, "Come on its not that hard to guess."

Biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing when I saw his masked face begin to get more agitated, this was fun messing with him. I can understand why Gran always had fun messing with the Original Bat.

"I don't have time for this." He held out his gloved hand, "Hand over the gem."

I pretended to think about it, tapping my chin with my pointer finger. After a moment:

"No."

Batman's face hardened, he then threw something at me. Smoke began to form around us, soon making it hard to see and hard to breathe as well.

I started coughing slightly, quickly adjusting my goggles vision to see through the smoke. I saw a figure coming toward me to my left. I quickly preformed a roundhouse kick, the figure blocked but that didn't stop me as I quickly put my hand down on the ground and swung my other leg around to hit him in the face. I was surprised when my foot made contact with nothing, I then stood up right.

I hadn't expected this; he was using the smoke very well. So well that I didn't sense until it was too late that he was behind me. He wrapped his arms around my arms from behind. Low enough on my arms that I couldn't really bend them to scratch him to let me go.

The smoke disappearing around us as he stood like a statue with his hard arms around me.

"You know," I began trying to get myself out of his strong grasp, "on the first date it's impolite to manhandle your date."

I could almost hear his teeth grind together in frustration with me, but I couldn't help myself from teasing him.

I finally realized that he wasn't letting go anytime soon so it was best if I just made him let me go.

Though my head back so that it would make contract with is nose, hearing the crunch as it did so. I winced slightly from the sound, _that's got to hurt._

His arms loosed enough for me to escape, pushing away from him. I then rolled forward to then a crouch so that I swept my right leg out and kicked him in the side of his knee. As he then leaned forward because of the pain to his knee, I then grabbed his arm about to through him over my body when I decided something much more memorable. As I pulled him toward me and pulled up his masked face and kissed his plumb lips.

It was quick, just my lips meeting his for a quick touch but dang I want more. I smiled as I pushed him away he just stared at me in shock.

I then turned and ran toward the edge, turning to face him one last time and said, "Catch yeah later Bats."

I then turned from him and jumped off the roof like a sky diver. Snapping out my whip as it grabbed on to a nearby building and swung quickly away. Once I was sure I was far away from him and he hadn't followed me. I clicked on the computer screen in my glove to check if he put a tracker or bug on me. He didn't luckily.

I sighed, that was too close. I pounced off the building on to another before swing off home via my whip.

As I landed softly on to the balcony, almost in a trance like state as I entered my new home. I took off my goggles throwing them on the couch. Then I took off the cat ear hood off my head, my long dark hair fell down my back in loose waves.

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned." I said to myself, walking into my bathroom to take off the suit and get into a hot shower.

As I got in, I could help thinking how soft his lips were against mine, maybe playing with the Bat could have its advantages.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for such a short chapter, don't worry I'm updating Saturday or Sunday at the latest.**

** Also I just thought you guys should know I have read all your lovely lovely reviews and they were all very helpful thank you all . **

**Also I've read some review that say Max would make a great Robin. However to me I think she would be better to play the role of Oracle much better in my story. I would like like your thoughts on who would be best to play the role of Robin (boy or girl?)**

**Also who would be best to play that of Batgirl, names anyone? Or as someone said in a review possibley Huntress?**

**For Nightwing I already have a name just to let you guys know, and Nightwing will be making a appearance next chapter as well as Max. **

**Finally sorry for all those who wanted Terry to be unmasked this chapter to me, I think that should wait just a while. Don't worry though it will happen just not yet.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter please, please submitt names if you have any, or opioions on how to improve the story it helps me so much. And I love reading your reviews:)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SOOOOO SORRY. Let me just tell you I've sorry I didn't update in such a long time, I've got a good excuses though. My laptop got a virus than when it got disinfected from the virus then my cousin dropped my computer (love ya cuz) anyway I'm actually updating on my grandmother's computer

Any who, I've finally updated and I've also update my profile with pictures of the bat family :) *insert fan girl squeal*. I've put up Ronnie, Nightwing, Max, Huntress, Red Hood, Batgirl, and Batman :) I hope you guys check it out, some of you might be surprised with my choices especially for Max, but I will say this. To me she looks like what I think Max would look like in real life, the face if you can find a better picture I would love to see it.

Thanks for reading my long A/N. I have more to say on the Bat Family at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I thought we went over this last chapter, I don't own Batman Beyond. Though if I did Max would've had a much more important role in the series, anyone else agree.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**MEET THE CREW**

**RONNIE**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. It was Monday morning and I wasn't looking forward to that school, my dear mother had decided to enroll me in.

I reached out my hand to slap my alarm clock several times to shut it up and then rolled back over so my face was buried back into my pillow.

As I closed my eyes, School can wait for maybe a day or two.

Sunday night had been a long night for me, no thieving but I did check out the entire city and mapped most of down town out. I did also scout some places that might have interested me later. I had stayed up until about twelve running around the city, but the mapping out the city on a holographic map to then put on my computer took much longer than expected, so about three am was when I finally said screw and went to bed.

So you can see why, getting up at six forty-five to get ready and leave for school was not something I really wanted to do right now.

I then heard my phone go off right near me; I groaned and opened my eyes. Apparently someone is trying to tell me, I can't sleep in today.

I sat up slowly and looked around for my phone. Seeing the glowing screen on my desk, I got up and walked over and picked up.

**Me**: Someone better be dead.

My voice was annoyed very at whoever it was on the other line.

**Gran**: Kitten; remember what I said about disrespecting your elder who can still kick your ass.

The low very female voice of my grandmother spoke in my ear.

**Me**: *swore softly*…um hey gran didn't know it was you.

**Gran**: I could tell. Anyway I called to make sure you were up, seeing how you always try to skip out on your first day of school.

I rolled my eyes yet could help but smile at how well she knew me.

**Me**: Really, well I was actually getting up right now so…

I trailed off, rushing toward my bathroom and start running a shower my holding the phone to my ear.

**Gran**: Oh really *laughs softly* well than I'll let you go then…oh and Veronica.

**Me**: Yeah?

**Gran**: You need to improve your lying skills.

With that she hung up, I couldn't help but smile. I set down the phone on to the counter, and began to strip off my pajamas got into the shower.

The hot water rushed down my sore muscles, ducking my head under the shower nozzle. As hot water slide down my face, calming and blocking noise out so I could think. I thought about how it was good it was to talk to gran, I missed not seeing her in the morning especially her oddly almost human like cat, Irena. I washed my body and my hair the smell of lilies took over my sense as I thought of that crazy energetic cat that my grandmother owned.

I thinking of that cat made me want a little feline companionship. After all according to when she was Catwoman she had a feline companion, named Iris, she showed me a picture once. Maybe I should get a cat; it would be nice to have a cat around to keep me company.

_I should do that after school today, _I mused as I got out of the shower and began to towel off.

Wrapping my towel around myself, I walked back into my bedroom to my closet to pick something to wear today. I noticed yesterday that Gotham's weather was starting to enter into cooler weather, and for Gotham that meant cold weather, very cold weather. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a white knitting baggy sweater with a red scarf and tan calf skin heels and lied it on my bed

I smiled at the outfit lying on my bed, I will admit Grandma Kyle was rubbing off on me. Running a hand through my hair catching a few tangles I took the brush of my bed and began to untangle the mess that was my long black hair. Once it was silky again, I pulled on my outfit and smiled at myself in the mirror.

I looked at my alarm clock that said seven AM, _I better head out._ I grabbed my purse of my desk putting my tablet in it quickly and then quickly getting my phone from the bathroom, walking out of my room into my small kitchen I set out the task to make some coffee.

I could already hear my mom's voice in my head: _Don't you know that stunts your growth_. In her usual annoying voice, as you can tell my mother and I don't get along well.

Unlike my lovely grandmother, my mother on the other hand was often cold showing no warmth toward anyone but those who could make her money. My grandmother once told me she never understood why my father married her. I asked her why and she said:

_That woman's like a leech she sucks the money and wealth out of her victim and once they have nothing left she moves on to the next person to leech off of._

To say the least it was a very accurate description of my mother. That was the main reason for marrying my dad, he had the money the wealth, the looks and smarts that appealed to her. My father was a well off million who was running his own business, but when the economy hit a hard time a little while after I was born, he had to close the company. He had to spend most of his money to pay off his clients and workers. A little while after that my mom divorced him and married another well off guy, as you can tell were this story goes. My mother married man after man after man, getting a lot of money while married than divorced him getting even more, sweet lady really (note the sarcasm).

I poured the brewed coffee into a coffee mug, and sipped thoughtfully. Even after five marriages you'd think guys would stay away from her yet they just kept coming. Sometimes I think boys are just born stupid...sighing into my coffee I looked up at the clock.

I groaned I had fifteen minutes to get to school for my meeting and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Drinking the last bit of my coffee, I quickly washed it out and yet it in the sink to wash later. I grabbed my keys off the little table in the hallway and was out the door. Quickly locking it, I got not the elevator, pressing the lobby button.

The school I was going to Hamilton Hill High School was going to be my new high school. I wasn't very happy going to school in Gotham. It wasn't because I couldn't make friends that's not it at all. The problem begin I just didn't like school in general, school to me was a waste of time a hassle in fact. I learned better by myself and far faster without the help of teacher.

The elevator beeped, and slid open. I quickly got off and went through the lobby, the door man nodded at me as he opened the door, walking into the chilly air. I shivered and walked toward one of the many taxi(s, es, what is the plural for taxi anyone know? Cause I can't think of it) lined out side. I opened the door of one of the on duty taxis (?) and slid on to the black leather seats.

The cab driver asked in a gruff voice, "Where to miss?"

"Hamilton Hill High School, please." I said politely, than leaned back in the seat, glad the taxi driver didn't seemed to want to chit chat because honestly I wasn't in the mood to talk to someone.

I looked out the window of the cab at downtown; Gotham at night was a lot different from Gotham at daytime. This Gotham at day seemed fake unreal almost like Metropolis in a way. Metropolis always seemed to - perfect so much in fact it was shocking when a crime of any kind occurred. I didn't like this Gotham at day; I liked my Gotham at night, with its crime and thugs. Yes that's the Gotham I like to see, one that was mysterious and always surprising.

I smiled to myself as the cab came to a stop in the parking lot of the school. I got out and adjusted my bag to get out my credit. He scanned them, and then quickly gave them back, and with a 'have a nice day miss' he was off. Leaving me standing in the parking lot of my new jail. The cold chill of Gotham nipped at my cheeks, making me shiver again. I quickly started to walk up the steps of the school when I heard a car come up in to the parking lot.

I turned to look and spotted a schway ride. The new Galaxy Lightspeed, the latest in hover speed cars. Whoever was riding in there had some serious cash, it made my curiosity heighten as I watched the car doors slide open.

Three people got out, and watched as a two boys and a girl began to walk toward the school. It surprised me how different they were from each other. Yet there was something about them that said they were very closes almost that of a bond between family members.

The tallest of the group was a dark haired male with stunning green eyes. He had broad shoulders with a very lean athletic body. His whole body language was relaxed, calm, and his face was open and very appealing to look at. He was truly good looking, not exactly my type but still. He had on a pair of straight jeans that seemed fit for him, his dark navy sweater was tight and form fitting, over his shirt he had a dark black jacket. (1)

The other male was also very tall; this boy however had dark honey blonde hair that had a very natural messy look, and very pretty blue eyes. He was also very built, with a lean body yet a little bit more muscle tone then the black haired boy. The blonde had even from far away seemed to have the mysterious air about him, a little bad boy thing going on. He was wearing a dark long sleeve brown shirt with dark wash jeans that were also fitted to his long legs. Blondie was saying something to the girl and I watched as he handed her his jacket that had he had been holding in his hand. (2)

The girl was the most different from any girl I had seen. She had bright neon pink hair was short and brushed back from her forehead showing her very exotic looking face. She had mocha colored skin, which was unblemished, and though some may say pink hair with such a dark skin tone was horrible to even think about, on her it look very pretty. She had pretty dark eyes that showed intelligence, something told me she wasn't just a pretty girl she had the smarts to back it up. She wore a dark navy long sleeve v-neck with dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of dark brown combat boots. (Can you guess who this is?) (3)

The girl smiled as she took the blonde's jacket and put it on, and must have said something witty back to the blonde cause the blonde scowled adorably and the brunette was laughing.

I smiled softly then turned and began to walk up the steps of the school. I have to meet the counselor not ogle at a bunch of kids.

**(Time Skip)**

"Now do you understand the rules and guidelines of the school?" Mrs. Jameson said smiling at me as she handed me the paper with my class schedule.

"Yes. Thanking for going over it with me," I smiled sweetly at her. This good girl image in front of adults was tiring yet useful, most adults after seeing I was respectful and sweet and kind…they pretty much let me get away with anything.

"Also there should be a student guide leading you around school today, they have all their classes with you." She said leading me out of her little office.

"Oh," I said, wondering who it might be. "Who is supposed to be guiding me around school?"

"A young man by the name of Terry McGinnis. You can wait outside for him; he should be here any minute." She had opened the door back into the hallway; I walked outside to wait for apparently my student guide.

After ten minutes of waiting I was starting to get impatient, until I saw the group I saw early coming toward me.

_Please let one of the guys is this Terry McGinnis guy._ I thought as I walked toward them.

They seemed to be talking about something serious but stopped talking when I got closer her to them.

"Hey," I said standing in front of them I could hear desperation in my tone and winced inwardly at it, "listen do any of you happen to know or be Terry McGinnis."

The pink haired girl looked curious, "Yeah we know Ter, why?"

"He was supposed to be here and lead me around to my classes and he's not here." I said annoyed at this Terry person who ever he may be.

The guys and girl shared a look. Then the blonde started laughing, and the girl was shaking her head, the brunette looked sympathetically at me, as I started at them in confusion.

The brunette smiled at me, "I hate to be the one to break it to you but Terry won't be showing up to school."

"Why?" I demanded angrily, and then paused, "sorry I shouldn't be taking my angry you."

He smiled, "It okay" then he turned and hit the blonde in the shoulder and said "Dude shut it; it's not even that funny."

The blonde sobered up, "Sorry but it sucks for you cause, Terry had a late night last night cause of his job so his mom decided to keep him home and let him get some sleep."

"Oh." I was not happy but I could let myself get upset over it, I pulled a neutral face while on the inside I was cursing my bad luck.

The pink haired girl then smiled at me, "I'm guessing you the new girl that transferred from Metropolis High."

"Yeah," I said smiling back than realizing they didn't know who I was I introduced myself, "Veronica Kyle. But you can call me Ronnie."

"Ronnie, huh. Well Ronnie, I'm Maxine Gibson, call me Max. The blond" she said jabbing her thumb at the blonde beside her "is Donald Hartford" Donald jabbed her in the side with this elbow, "okay fine Donny Hartford, and the brunette is Lucas Todd or Luke."

"So what do you have first period," asked the brunette, I mean Luke. Max and Donny were now arguing over why she always calls him Donald.

I took out my timetable and handed it to him; he looked over and handed it to Max when she held her hand out without looking at her. It was odd to watch them all interact with each other; they all seemed to know what the other was going to do be for they did it.

Max looked it over, while trying to make sure it was out of Donny reach. Soon enough Donny took it from Max and was looking it over as well.

"Looks like you have first, third, and fourth with Max, second with me and Luke here." He said running a hand through his honey blonde locks. He then mumbled softly, "Lucky girl only has four periods. And the two out of the three with Max, are advanced."(4)

"I was in a lot of advanced classes so I'm kind of ahead," I said a little awkwardly. I wasn't use to talking about my intellect to other people most people, just nod their head and move on not sit there and question it.

"Same here, I understand how you feel." Max said nodding her head. "I've always been in some advanced classes, growing up."

"Well lets go to Lit than, I catches you guys at lunch, k." Max said as she grabbed my arm and started to lead me away from the boys.

"Alright see then, hope to see you too at lunch Ronnie." Luke said smiling sweetly at me.

I nodded, and waved as Max started to drag me down the hall.

I heard Donny call loudly, "Max I want my jacket back soon, remember that. And no selling it to fan girl like you did last time."

Max still kept dragging me down the corridor until we turned the corner and was out of sight of the boys she stopped dragging me and was shaking her head with a slight smile on her face.

I looked at her oddly, "You sold his jacket to fan girls."

"I got fifty credits out of it." Max said seriously.

I chuckled they were an odd group of people I'll give them that.

* * *

(1) Picture in profile

(2)Picture in profile

(3)Picture in profile as well…

(4) Ronnie is smart, so she's a little above intelligence so she has less classes then a normal junior.

Okay so this chapter four, and to say the least I had some mixed opinions about it. I like some parts then others I don't quite like. I hope, I made Max not OOC to tell you the truth I haven't watched the episodes in a while so I might need to do that.

I'm also very sorry if there wasn't any Terry don't worry Terry will be coming in most likely in the next or maybe two chapters.

Also I will be putting in a bio of a character each chapter. So here's the first bio of Ronnie.

Based slightly off Catwoman's Bio for wikia.

**CATWOMAN**

**Real Name: **Veronica Bell Kyle

**Age: **16 ½

**Current Alias: **Catwoman

**Aliases: **Ronnie, Ron, Kitten, Isabel Parker

**Relatives: **John Kyle (father, deceased), Helena Kyle (mother), Selina Kyle (grandmother), Bradley Samuel Jr. (grandfather, deceased)

**Affiliation: **Batman Family

**Base of Operations: **Gotham City formerly Metropolis

**Status: Alignment: **Good** Identity: **Secret Identity** Citizenship: **American** Marital Status: **Single** Occupation: **Crime fighter, Cat Burglar, Vigilante

**Characteristics: Gender: **Female** Height**: 5'5** Weight: **In Ronnie's Word 'Why do I have to tell you'** Eyes: **Green, with brown and gold** Hair: **Black

**Also if any of you are artists out there, I was wondering if anyone could make some artwork for the story you don't have to if you don't want to. Or if you have a funny Cabwoman vs. Batman picture, I'll put it up on my profile for other people to see and check it out. **


End file.
